Human-Raptor hybrid of Isla Sorna
by Raptorshinobi213
Summary: Carlos is ship wrecked on Isla sorna. He meets and befriends a female raptor who he later tuns into a hybrid. Human-Raptor hybrid oc x Raptor-human hybrid. Lime, and eventually lemon. Adopted and currently being rewritten by DragonBreeder123
1. Chapter 1

This tells the story a 13 years old boy who was shipwrecked on Isla Sorna and became friends with a raptor.

The main character is half-Puertorican and half-white.

He has white skin despite his Puertorican blood.

He's about 5ft 5 inches tall with slight muscle.

His eyes are a dark shade of purple which really surprised most people.

His hair was about neck length and thick and was a deep black color.

His only weapons are two spear guns and two staffs he made by breaking the paddle off of an oar. Can he survive with that and his ability to talk to animals?

Dialog: Damned compy

Thoughts: _Damn it to hell_

Mind speaking: _**Damned human**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic park, or any of its copy righted material.

* * *

Chapter one: I really hate my luck/ first day on Isla Sorna.

I've had rotten luck my entire life.

I've been stuck in bad orphanages in various American cities and been part of some rough crowds.

I had a couple families take me in but they were the kind of people to adopt just to get the state benefits that came with it.

I would stick with them for a few weeks and then run away till the cops managed to find me and put me into another children's home.

I went through this cycle till I turned 12 and the state decided enough was enough and sent me to live in costa Rica with a fisherman named Manny.

He was a tough parent but I eventually bonded with him.

So of course my bad luck decided to rear its ugly head after a year of living with him.

During a 3 day fishing trip we got too close to Isla Sorna of las cinco muertes.

The second night brought a freak storm that blew up out of nowhere.

Our ship was thrown onto the rock spikes dotting the shoreline destroying its hull.

Manny was thrown overboard and I didn't need to look to see what happened to him because the sickening shluck sound of his body falling onto a rock spike told me everything.

I always used to think dad was really smart because of his habit of packing the boat full of shipwrecked supplies whenever we left for a voyage.

Those supplies would come in handy now.

I grabbed a duffle bag and put my spare clothes inside it along with the med kits.

I took Dad's back pack and emptied it before refilling it with sweet's, fruit, and wrapped meat along with three cans of spam, four cans of Vienna sausages, and a few cans of chunk pineapple in heavy syrup.

I also grabbed two cans of pineapple juice and a couple bottles of water.

Dad had been planning to scuba dive during our trip so he had packed two collapsible spear guns with 20 spears in a small case.

I grabbed them both and started looking for other weapons.

Instead I discovered some bug off and mosquito netting.

I packed it into another bag along with the spear's cases.

I was about to exit the small cabin when two wooden oars on the wall caught my eye.

I grabbed both and snapped the oar's top off it leaving me with two 5foot long staff's.

I used some rope in a bundle to tie the staffs across my back and put the rest into the netting bag.

I had to make a choice so I chose to go ashore and find a place to sleep away the night because the boat was in danger of being washed out to sea.

I slung the three bags over my shoulders and leaped into the shallow water as wind and rain blasted into me.

I reached the sandy beach and saw a 20-30foot high tree with a nice looking nook near the top and sprinted to it but skidded to a sandy stop ten feet away when a chitter of a beast that had died out 65 million years ago came from my right.

I looked and saw the Chiwawa of the dinosaurs: the Compysaurus

I pulled one of the staffs out and quickly broke its neck with a brutal swing before it could call its buddies.

Nice try ya little green bastard I said putting the staff back onto my back and climbing to the nook.

I sprayed bug off onto myself to keep tree bugs from crawling on me and covered the nook with the net before letting my exhaustion take me into sleep.

I woke to the sun shining brightly so I guessed it was about noon.

I emptied my bladder over the edge of the tree and opened the food bag and pulled the aluminum foil wrapped meat out.

I pulled the foil off to discover the damn bugs had slipped past Dad's crappy folding job and infested the meat.

The rest of the non-canned food was infested as well so that left me with only a few cans and a couple bottles of water.

Shit I yelled and instead ate one of tossing the spoiled the Vienna cans before food into the water.

I resprayed myself with bug off and pulled one of the Staffs off my back.

I reached into the ammo case for the spear guns and pulled a 12 inch spear out along with the bundle of rope.

I quickly and tightly knotted the spear onto the staff's end to form a makeshift 6 foot lance.

I repeated it with the second staff and loaded the spear gun before putting the lances across my back again.

I then tucked two of the spears into my belt loops in a way that they were secure but wouldn't be too difficult to pull out to reload the gun.

I climbed down the tree after packing everything back into the bag and walked into the jungle.

I walked deeper scanning for signs of recent animal activity while using my lance to scratch a trail into the trees.

I must have been walking for about 3 hours when I heard a Dino screeching in pain from a clearing a few feet from me.

I ran into the clearing to spot a black raptor with red back stripes with its right leg caught in a bear trap.

The downed raptor was being attacked by a group of 8 little green bastards (Aka compys).

I charged the group with a flurry of stabs from the lance and killed them.

I saw the bone in the right leg was broken cleanly in two and I knelt next to the raptor's head.

I told it to stay still after I locked eyes with the raptor.

 _ **Your legs broken I spoke into its mind I need to set it in a splint to allow it to heal.**_

 _ **I'll try the female spoke as I freed her leg.**_

I used a flat branch splint the leg and used bandages to wrap the splint after pouring a bit of alcohol into the puncture area to disinfect it.

I did the same with the green bastards bite wounds and put a couple Band-Aids across them as they were not that deep.

I picked up the compys and gave her them to eat once I saw how thin she looked.

She scarfed down 4 of them before speaking again.

 _ **Who are you and why are you here? She asked cautiously.**_

 _ **My name is Carlos I answered.**_

 _ **My boat was smashed onto the rocks during last night's storm and my dad was killed when he fell onto a rocky spike.**_

 _ **I was hunting when I heard you so I came to help out.**_

 _ **What's your name? I asked curiously as she ate a fifth compy.**_

 _ **It's Akane she answered as she swallowed the compy.**_

 _ **Akane I hope you realize that until your leg heals you can't defend yourself or gather food so you need me.**_

 _ **Why are you mentioning that?**_

 _ **I said that because I'm exhausted after walking through the jungle for three hours so I need to rest a bit.**_

 _ **If a carnivorous dinosaur is nearby bite me hard enough to wake me up but not puncture my skin too much.**_

 _ **I'll wake you if something comes near us she said curling up to rest lightly as well since her instincts would wake her up if something was near.**_

 _ **I curled up next to her and said a quiet good night before passing out.**_

 _I didn't think humans could be this trusting or nice because of my cruel first meeting with them Akane thought._

 _You showed me that some humans could be kind and trusting; maybe in time my pack will meet someone like you to show them that not all humans are evil. Akane thought before joining Carlos in sleep._

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1

What happened to Akane and her Pack to cause such fear and hate towards humans?

Will Carlos make it off the island eventually?

Only I know and you guys will by reading.

Tell me what you guys thought.

Till the next chapter

Raptorshinobi213 out


	2. Chapter2: DilophosaurusAttack,FuckMyLife

The main character can speak to animals mentally by making eye contact.

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

This is Mind speaking: _**Damn**_.

I know now after looking up Dilophosaurus facts that it may or may not have had Venom but it was given that ability in the movies so I'm going with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park lost world, Jurassic Park 3, or Jurassic World.

I will be writing in 5-6 sentence paragraphs.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dilophosaurus attacks, Fuck my life!

Chomp! Shittttt that hurt I yelled rubbing my right arm as a hiss caught my attention from a few feet away. I turned towards it and spotted a Dilophosaurus ready to spit venom and I rolled to the right dodging its attack on me. I pulled one of the lances I made and dodged another spray of venom before managing to nail it with a stab in the head. I grabbed a clear glass insulated container from the supply bag and emptied the venom into it.

I dipped 9 of the spears in the venom and loaded one of them into the spear gun. I was about to get something to eat out the bags but a sudden loud crack stopped me dead in my tracks. I looked the alert raptor in her eyes and asked what the noise was. _**It's something big was all she said.**_ I put the gun back into its case and dipped one of my lances into the venom.

The ground trembled as if something was running towards the clearing and a massive shadow appeared before the huge dinosaur burst into the clearing. It spotted me and sprinted right at me. Oh fuck my life I screamed out as its tail whipped into my lower stomach sending me flying into a tree. The Carnotourus ran at me and slammed its head into my chest cracking three ribs. I almost dropped the lance but luckily I held onto it and it started to back up for another head attack.

The dinosaur's horns were lowered at my left side and it would have gored my chest had I not managed to pierce its neck. Its twitching head managed to leave a long thin gash from my upper left thigh to my left knee. Blood erupted from the gash and I fell after taking two steps towards Akane. I crawled towards her and the med bag with blood flowing much faster than it should have been from the wound. I wrapped the gash tightly with bandages to slow the bleeding but it wasn't enough, I needed a blood transfusion now. I pulled the transfusion kit out and discovered the blood- bags weren't in it.

 _ **Akane I need your help I said. The blood bags aren't there and I need a blood transfusion to replace the amount I'm losing or I'm going to die of blood loss. I'll do it just don't let me see that damned needle. I covered her eyes and said if your hate of needles is as strong as I think then someone must have made you suffer greatly. I will kill that person for causing a noble huntress such pain. I pushed the linked needle in and our blood began to mix.**_

It took 15 minutes for the lost blood to be replaced by Akane's. The wound felt like it was closing up. I pulled off the bandages and saw the last part scab over then it closed leaving a thin scar that was a darker shade than my skin making it stand out. I turned to Akane and locked eyes with her but before I could speak a huge stab of pain shot through both of us. It grew and grew as our bones felt like they were rebuilding their structure; our jaws began to change as well. Then it ended with the most intense wave of agony ever felt by two beings and we blacked out.

* * *

That's it for chapter 2

What's happening to them? How will it affect the two's journey? Find out next chapter.

Till next time.

Raptorshinobi213.


	3. Chapter 3: Raptor Blood, Pack Arrives

Last time on human-raptor hybrid of isla sorna Carlos and Akane were knocked out by pain after they transferred blood. Now we find out just what happened to them and we meet Akane's pack.

Dialog: Damn

Thoughts: _Damn_

Enraged speaking/ Dinosaur speach: **Damned Human**

 **The mind speaking ability will not be used further by carlos unless h has to talk to a non-raptor species as becoming Raptor has given him raptor vocal cords.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Carlos and my raptor original character.

* * *

Chapter 4: Raptor blood, pack arrives.

Owwww my body feels like it got run over by a freaking t-rex I muttered sitting up. I felt something rub against my leg and I looked seeing a raptor tail beside me. It took me a few seconds to realize it was actually part of me. I had raptor claws and talons with red raptor eyes. My lower legs from below the knees was dark red raptor skin.

My claws had a midnight shade of black color while my fangs were a normal color and about 5-7 inches long and razor sharp. The talons were a shade of black that appeared to glow with a dark gleam when light hit them. My senses were about 100 times stronger than before. Akane's form was about the same as me but she didn't have the tail. Her claws were a shiny white shade while her talons matched mine. Her eyes had switched from their previous dark red to my eye's peculiar shade of purple. Her skin was normal except it had a slightly dark color like her raptor body.

What happened to us ? Akane asked speaking in human as she sat up revealing her naked state. **I turned away with a blush before answering with I'm not sure in Raptor**. You just spoke raptor she said shocked. **I nodded and replied you spoke human as well.** We both have features of each others body she said in awe.

 **It's just a guess but I think our blood mixing caused our bodies to integrate and merge the features of us both to make us Raptor human hybrids. We should be able to shift back to normal by focussing our minds on our current form reverting to normal.** I began to revert to my human form but something alerted my sense of danger and I stopped. Be ready for my pack to attack you for this situation because they will assume it was on purpose and against my wishes Akane said as three blurs lept into the clearing and skidded to a stop. **You human scum how dare you mutate Akane! The pure white male snarled in anger and attacked.**

 **I didn't try to do it on purpose wheezed out short of breathe due to the male pushing its whole weight onto my chest. You speak raptor he said with shock. I found Akane stuck in a bear trap with a broken right leg being attacked by compys and saved her. I slept next to her to rest and got attacked by both a dilophosaurus and a carnotaurus. How are you both still alive then?**

 **She bit me to wake me up and I stabbed it with my lance and stole it's venom. My weapons and half of the spear gun ammo is soaked in the venom. It managed to pin into a tree and would gored my chest on its horns but i managed to shove the poisoned lance into the carnotaurus's throat. It managed to gash me on my left leg and I was losing to much blood, I said showing the scar. The blood transfusion kit did not have any blood bags so i had to transfuse Akane's blood into me and this was the result.**

 **I asked her first and she agreed to it. Can you shift back to normal? Yes i was about to when i sensed your presence. Akane is he lying to me at all?** No i agreed to it since he shared food with me and helped me out.

 **I need a teacher to train me in raptor hunting tactics and I would like to stay with Akane if you agree to it Alpha I said lowering my head at the White male raptor. How did you guess I was the Alpha? Well because the other two looked at you with clear loyalty and submission. Plus your scent is stronger and has more authority in it. I will allow it but if you give me any reason to question your worth or loyalty i will kill you because I still haven't forgiven In-gen's devils for blinding me in an attempt to strengthen them.**

 **You have my respect Alpha I said still not looking my new Alpha in the eyes as was propper pack etiquette. You managed to keep your position and adapted to being blind.  
What is your name he asked? My human name was Carlos but now that I'm pack it will be Razor. You must insane to let that halfling join us after what his kind did to us all the Beta male screamed!**

 **I turned to that beta and glared clearly showing I wasn't pleased with his outburst. The light blue-blue medium sized raptor returned my glare with a snarl of anger. If you challenge Razor and you lose , you will be expelled from the pack's Scythe! The alpha yelled. Fine by me, those devils pumped me full of so much crap to increase my power and speed my body failed twice and It left my abilities crippled instead of increased!**

 **I will use my Raptor fangs and claws only I said tossing aside the weapons and running at scythe swiping my claws across his snout leaving deep gashes. Damn bastard he snarled whipping his tail into my side. I felt my left rib crack slightly and I brought my tail up to block his as he attempted another tail swipe. Screw this he yelled charging me at what must have been 30-40 miles but I could easily side step him. I brought my right leg crashing into his back sending him slamming into the ground.**

 **Damn it he yelled attempting to stand but I kicked him back down and pinned him with my claws on his throat. Admit defeat or I will kill you though i would rather not kill a pack Brother I snarled. His eyes were full of anger , frustration, and hate but deep down they held the same pain as mine. He struggled a bit and then spat out his surrender.**

 **Alpha his eyes are like mine so I can't let him be forced into solitary suffering when I could help my brother out. I had no parents and lived in orphanages all my life and suffered bad homes, crappy food , and had to fight every day to keep my belongings. I was living on the streets for months at a time. I had to join gangs of teens who killed and robbed people to prevent my death on the streets. I finally got a home and my new dad was thrown overboard onto a rock in the shallows of the island's beach.**

 **Please I don't want anyone else to suffer that way again. All Right he can stay but he is in the omega spot until he proves he has learned his lesson. Thank you Alpha i said gratefully while Scythe snorted and groaned in pain from the kick as he stood. My name is Phantom he said before looking towards the Greenish-blue female and saying her name was Syraith , his alpha female. You're the new beta male and Akane is the beta female.**

 **Thank you Alpha Phantom I said patching up Scythe's wounds. I hope those Devils come back so we can make them pay for those experiments I said smirking evilly. Their weapons are too strong for us to beat them in a straight out war Phantom said. That doesn't matter a bit I answered him. The vietcong used traps, underground tunnels, and hit and run tactics that made use of the jungle's many vantage points to strike like thunder and disappear like smoke. They beat the United states military's superior weapons with much less powerful guns. If they can do it then I'm 100% sure we could beat In-gen's troops.**

 **If what you said was true then we should begin training in each other's fighting tactics Scythe said grinning. Let them come here again we will drive them away Akane said grinning as well. However we need allies as well and since i can speak to other species with eye contact our allies could be any type of Carnivore dinosaur. We should get scar's help Akane suggested. Are you stupid or suicidal?! Syraith screamed out.**

 **Scar's mate and his hatchling were killed by the spinosaurus duo and he isn't strong enough to get even on his own so we could help the lone rex in exchange for his allegiance Akane answered. How would we kill one though the other 4 raptors asked puzzled? I have Dilophosaurus venom weapons so i could nail one to take it down i answered. We should attempt it first thing tomorrow i stated looking at the darkening sky.**

 **I laid back in my spot near Akane and curled up still in my Raptor-Hybrid state and wrapped my tail around hers as she had reverted after the fight between me and Scythe and I fell asleep. The rest soon followed with Phantom and Syraith sleeping next to each other. Scythe slept a few feet away from us and the sun set on Isla Sorna for the second time.** _He may be human but he's a lot different from those monsters Scythe thought sleeply before going into deep sleep. Phantom opened one eye and spotted me and Akane and simply smirked before he too fell asleep._

* * *

That's the end of Chapter 3.

 **Will the pack succeed in gaining The rex as an ally or will they fail? What was that smirk of Phantom's about? Find out next time**

 **Till next time Ja-ne Mina Raptorshinobi213 out**


	4. Chapter 4:Raptor Vs Spinosaurus,NewAlly

Last time we saw our young human-raptor hybrid, he was asleep with his new pack. Their plan is to gain the male T-rex as an ally. Will they succeed? Find out now on Human-Raptor hybrid of Isla Sorna.

I wasn't aware of Alexandria's Genesis when I described how Carlos looks.

I based Carlos's race off of myself because my mother is white and my dad is puertorican. I don't look like I have Puertorican blood at all though. I look like I am 100% white. My hair was to my back as a toddler and had a dark brown color. When I was around a few months old my eyes changed from black to green, then went purple for a bit, before settling on a final chocolate shade of brown.

When I made Carlos he was like me except his eyes were a final shade of purple, and his hair was black.

Now that I explained the reason behind Carlos having purple eyes which isn't due to Alexandria's Genesis at all I can get into the fourth chapter.

Dialog, normal talking: Damn it

Dinosaur speech, Raptor talk: **Damned human scum**

Thought's: _Damned fool_

Mind speaking (for communication between Carlos and other dinosaur species, and mate mind link): _**Get down now!**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carlos; all rights for everything related to Jurassic park go to Steven Spielberg, Amblin Entertainment, and Universal studios.

* * *

Chapter four: Raptor versus the Spinosaurus, Ally gained.

The sun rose shining onto the sleeping pack. Phantom was the first one to stand up followed by his mate. Akane and I followed standing and stretching as Scythe slept on. Alpha was about to wake up Scythe but I got a wicked idea. **Phantom let me wake him up I said creeping over with a bottle of ice cold water.**

I unscrewed the cap and doused Scythe who shot up with a yowl that reminded me of a cat. **You asshole Scythe yelled out pouncing onto me faster than I could bolt. I don't appreciate that crap he said in a low voice that bled malice. You are in for a world of hellish payback after we deal with the Spinosaurus. He snarled and let me up before running off to get something to eat.**

I stood rubbing the sore spot on my chest where Scythe had pinned me and slung the supply bags over my shoulder. **Alpha Phantom I think we should bring Scar an offering of prey so he at least hears us out I said as Scythe burst back into the clearing. Guys we have a big fucking problem he said as a fierce roar ripped through the jungle. Scar is pinned down by both of them and the male split off to find us. Oh shit I yelled out as the Spinosaurus footsteps got louder than ever.**

 **All right decoy split maneuver phantom ordered as the beast crashed into the clearing.** Syraith shot off into the jungle in an eastern direction as the others split off into south, and west. The spinosaurus bolted after Alpha while I and Akane went north towards the battle. We got there just as the female spinosaurus went in for the kill. I drew my spear gun and aimed for the throat shooting a venom spear.

It hit and the spinosaurus fell dead to the ground. I walked over to Scar as he began to struggle to stand. I looked at the various gashes lining his side, the bite wounds lining his back, and knew he wasn't going to be able to fight for a while. I locked eyes with the rex and began attempting to mind speak with him. My name is Carlos I said as he gave up trying to rise to his feet.

 _ **Your wounds are deep and you will be unable to fight for a while till they fully heal. How are you speaking into my head Scar asked puzzled? I was born with the ability I answered. The people who reanimated the dinosaurs will come back eventually to either kill us or capture us for experiments. We need strong allies to stop them and you fit the bill Scar.**_

 _ **You'll get the Spino's turf and protection while your wounds heal. I'll do it but you'd better come through with your part of the plan. The rest of our pack is hunting the male as we speak so you'll have your turf in a few minutes I said.**_ The male spinosaurus staggered into the area bleeding heavily from throat cuts and fell bleedingout to death as the other three skidded to a stop. The rest of the pack lay down after ripping into the male's body.

I followed them into sleep as well with Akane curling up next to me as usual. The events of the day had been beneficial to us as a whole but little did we know we would soon have unwelcome visitors.

This next event occurs in the United States, at In-Gen incorporation headquarters.

The dinosaurs haven't died out from lack of Lysine yet like John planned the executives said. This makes them available for whatever we want to use them for said an older man wearing a lab coat leaning up against the wall. Shin your plan to use them as weapons will not be allowed as long as John owns the Islands and this Company. We could use the cruise family attack to gain control of the company from my uncle suggested Peter Ludlow. Good idea said the rest of the executives.

We need to send our soldiers in to capture them alive for weapon's experiments Shin said rubbing his hands together. They'll deploy in three days Peter stated as the rest of the group smirked at finally getting what they truly wanted from the dinosaurs. John Hammond had sent out Sarah Harding with the rest of the crew soon following a week before. The two groups would soon collide as they did once before. This time would be different because now, the dinosaurs were ready to fight.

* * *

That's the end for Chapter four.

Should Sarah run into Carlos next chapter?

Will they beat In-Gen for good, or will In-Gen succeed in their dark plans? Find out Next Time on Human-Raptor Hybrid of Isla Sorna.

Ja-ne mina


	5. Chapter 5: Sarah's Close call

Hey guys sorry for the long wait but for all my story followers here's the long overdue new chapter to Human-Raptor hybrid of Isla Sorna.

Dialog/ normal speech: Look out

Thoughts _: Look out_

Dialog from dinosaurs: **Look out**

Mind talking between Carlos and another dinosaur species: " _ **Look out"**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic park or any of its sequels.

* * *

Chapter 5, Sarah's close call.

This is Sarah's point of view for the whole chapter.

I climbed over the fallen tree as I pulled my camera from my bag to get a good picture of the stegosaurus family. The family was on the far side of the river that I now began to slowly cross. I had gotten halfway to them when I stepped onto a fallen branch causing a sharp snapping sound. The two adults bellowed as they spotted me and began charging towards me, too fast to escape or dodge. I closed my eyes and waited for the end but it never came.

I opened my eyes and saw a 13 year old kid standing over the dead stego's who had deep gashes across their throats. The boy's hands were covered in dark red blood and he had a wild look about him. He bent down and ripped a piece of meat from the male's front right leg and swallowed it. _His teeth just ripped through dinosaur skin?!_ Who are yo….. I began to ask but he suddenly vanished from sight.

He reappeared right in front of me with hate blazing in his eyes and choke slammed me into the ground before getting onto my chest pinning me down. Who are you and why did you come here?! Did Shadow Gen send you?! He screamed out loosening his grip on my neck enough to allow me to speak. My name's Sarah Harding, John Hammond sent me to gather data on the dinosaurs so he could get the island a nature preserve status. He sighed in relief then before I could react he slammed his left fist into my temple and I passed out.

* * *

What is Carlos's plan for Sarah? What will happen next, tune in next time to find out.


	6. Chapter6: Shadow In-Gen moves out

Hey guys I'm back yet again with another chapter. I have two computer classes in my schedule at school so while the first couple days of school are starting now I will try to upload as much as I can.

I am sorry about the short length of chapter 5 but since I was still typing it at 1:58pm and only had two minutes till school let out I posted what was already typed.

Dialog/normal talking: Look out

Thoughts: _Look out_

Dinosaur speech: **Look out**

Carlos mind speaking to other species of dinosaurs _ **: "Look out"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

The chapter will start in Carlos's point of view who goes by Razor among his pack then will switch into 3rd person view

The switch will be split by a line break.

Last, Malcolm didn't come with the group from the second movie. He is alone with just the pilot and copilot of the chopper and all three have heavy armor piercing moss-bergs.

Chapter 6: Shadow In-Gen moves out, Malcolm's arrival.

 **Why is there another human in our nest?!** Phantom snarled as Sarah began to wake. **She was sent by John Hammond to get pictures of the species living here so the island could get a protected status.** **I knocked her out and brought her here to interrogate her further. She'd better not cause any trouble for us Razor Phantom said firmly.**

 _He looks human but he's speaking raptor, how is that possible?!_ I take it you want answers Mrs. Sarah I stated. My name is Razor and I'm the first Human-Raptor hybrid. How did that happen and how did you get here? I mixed my blood by transfusing it with Akane's and we both became hybrids. I was on my foster dad's boat and it got smashed up in the storm so I'm stuck here.

What do you know about In-Gen Sarah? I know they have a hand in almost everything to do with bio-engineering but not much else. Then you don't know about Shadow In-Gen I said feeling relief flood through me. What is Shadow In-Gen? Sarah asked as the sound of chopper blades broke through the jungles normal sounds They are the dark side of In-Gen that sees the dinosaurs as potential weapons and performed experiments on a few.

I'm glad you're not with them Sarah I said as a man's voice began to call out for her from the chopper's landing zone. Why is Malcolm here? I'll escort you to his location, the trail towards that chopper crosses the Rex territory. I'll be back soon Akane I said shifting into my hybrid raptor form with claws and fangs. We left the nest heading through scar's territory and arrived at the clearing where the chopper landed in only 10 minutes. Sarah ran to where Malcolm stood still yelling her name and told him to be quiet.

You landed in the T-Rex territory and by now it probably knows you're here Sarah stated as the ground shook. _Shit Scar's heading towards them!_ The shaking continued as the sound of Scar's footsteps grew louder until Scar burst forth into the clearing. Malcolm immediately froze and Scar began to sniff around. **Scar I yelled in raptor as I burst from behind the tree line.**

 **They came here to get this island put onto a nature preserve list so Shadow In-Gen couldn't touch it, if you kill them then you doom us all! I'll let them go only because your pack helped me avenge my family he replied roaring mightily to scare Malcolm.** Scar turned and left as I shifted my vocal cords back to human. _He got that T-Rex to go away and spoke raptor?!_ What the hell are you asked Malcolm in a heavily shaking voice.

I turned towards the shaking human and shifted my eyes to the blood red raptor slits and shifted to raptor fangs. He couldn't see the changes which made my next move even funnier. I moved at my max speed of 75 mph and appeared in his face with my eyes shut. I heard him gasp in shock at my sudden appearance then I snapped open my eyes revealing their red shade. His eyes widened to almost popping from the sockets and I slowly smiled with my raptor fangs in view.

His face went pale and he looked like he was about to black out from pure terror. _What the fuck is he and why was he with Sarah?!_ My smile grew till it was from ear to ear and I snapped my claws out which shone with a dark black gleam. _Now for the finish I thought with glee._ I drew in breath and screeched loudly causing Malcolm to black out.

While it was all fun and games for now on my Island I had no clue about what would soon happen.

* * *

The next scene is set in America, at the Asset Containment Unit's HQ building located in the Mojave desert.

The building's briefing room was filled with 80 elite soldiers of ACU all geared for a small war. The door opened and the leader of the ACU, Hamada walked in. The soldiers snapped a salute and held it until Hamada said order arms. We have a new mission, one that we must not fail. We will go to Isla Sorna and acquire as many dinosaur species as possible. The specimens must be captured alive but in a worst case scenario live ammo is allowed.

We leave now, head to transport three in the hanger and board it. The troops left the room and walked down the metal hallway to the exit at it's end. The transport was a jet black Boeing C-17 Globe-master III and stood at the hanger's entrance. The men climbed aboard followed by Hamada who hit the cargo door's close switch. The commander walked to the cockpit and sat behind the pilot as the plane pulled out from the hanger.

The plane picked up speed and took off into the air as Peter Ludlow finalized the papers that would give him the company. The men were silently checking over their AR-15's and moss-bergs making sure the clips were loaded with heavy piercing rounds . The men then loaded strong tranquilizer darts into a small .22 rifle as the plane carried them towards the island where Razor, Sarah, and Malcolm were. In the nest of Razor's pack, Phantom's eyes burned with pain warning him of the coming threat. _Those devils are coming back again, I need to find Razor now!_ Phantom thought as he sprinted towards Razor's scent. **Please let me be in time Phantom yelled aloud as his pack ran alongside him.**

* * *

Will he make it in time time to warn Razor or will ACU soldiers reach them first? Tune in next time to find out

I made ACU be created earlier than Jurassic world, also Hamada is the leader. The uniforms are dark black and silver with black combat boots. I don't know when the next chapter will be up so I apologize in advance if its a long wait.

Smoke bomb, Ninja Vanish


	7. Farewell

Hey guys sorry about discontinuing human-raptor hybrid of Isla Sorna. I am in my 11th year of highschool so I have a lot of things to do besides writing. I was also losing my desire to write it once more. I watched Alien vs Predator Requiem for the first time yesterday.

So my new story will be a real life crossover with Alien vs Predator.

Please if you are a fan of human-raptor hybrid of Isla Sorna don't let it become a dead story!!

Leave a review or send me a personal message to continue where I left off or if you want to rewrite it!!!!!


End file.
